


Seed in the Oven

by Fangs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fanfiction, Fanon, Fluff, Mount Weather, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Season Finale, The 100 Season Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangs/pseuds/Fangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month after The 100 conquer Mount Weather and Clarke and Bellamy have special relations, Clarke falls ill with symptoms awfully familiar to Bellamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seed in the Oven

It was going to be okay, Clarke thought. They won. All remaining Mount Weather citizens were in agreement of the sky people’s plans. Everyone who disagreed was either suppressed or dead. There was a time when Clarke believed in happy endings. Now was not one of those times. Something had to go wrong. Someone was going to get hurt, whether it was by a Mount Weather guard they missed or simply by tripping down the stairs. Nothing could turn out this well, could it? But it did. Bellamy standing beside her, alive and unharmed. Octavia gathering their people in the mess hall. Raven sitting somewhere in the Mount Weather infirmary, her broken and fractured bones repairing as Wick surely whispers sweet nothings into her ear. Jasper and Maya reunited, sitting next to Monty and Miller exchanging war stories. Everyone was okay. Clarke looked to Bellamy as his hand moved to her shoulder.

“Relax, we won.” He mumbled. She couldn’t believe it. How did they win? It was such a blur, she hardly remembered.

“I can’t help it, I feel like something’s going to go wrong.” Clarke looked back to the ground, rotating her thumbs around each other.

“Clarke.” Bellamy pushed on her shoulder, forcing her to look at him.

“We won.” He said again, peering into her sky blue eyes with his dark brown ones, raising his brow and nodding.

“We won.” She repeated.

Bellamy pulled her into his warm, slightly bloody, arms, and pat her back. Suddenly the relief hit her. Their people were safe. She was safe. Bellamy, above all, was safe. Bellamy let go of her, but she didn’t pull away. She couldn’t say exactly what was different about him, maybe he was just as relieved as her, but they both felt different. The fear was still there, fear of death, fear of loss, but it was stuffed into some box far away, out of their reach. Without the fear, Clarke could feel everything else. Bellamy’s arms, Bellamy’s hands, Bellamy’s fingers, and she wanted one more. Bellamy’s lips. He was the first one to pull in. Another feeling, Bellamy’s hair. Another feeling for Bellamy, Clarke’s waist. A feeling for Clarke, Bellamy’s abs. Soon enough, they were on the ground, searching for every feeling that they couldn’t find before because of fear or anger or whatever they’d been facing. Clothes out of the way, no distance between them, Clarke finally began to feel the effects of the happy ending.

 

* * *

**1 Month Later**

 

Clarke attempted to rise from her cot to see who had entered her makeshift room in the Ark.

“Shhh,” Bellamy’s voice cooed.

Clarke groaned, she didn’t want him to see her like this. Out of all things that could put her out of commission, it was a sick stomach. Bellamy pushed for her to take a sick day, “Abby could handle it.” He argued.

“How are you feeling?” He kneeled beside her cot and put the back of his hand on her forehead. Soon after, he replaced his hand with his lips. Clarke smiled.

“I’m fine.” Bellamy scoffed.

“You could hardly get out of bed to throw up this morning.” He said, pushing her wavy blonde hair away from her face.

“I’m fine,” Clarke repeated again, trying to rise once again, groaning as her sore muscles screamed for her to get back down. Bellamy pushed her down again, laughing as he did.

“You’re not going anywhere.” He said softly.

“Is there anything I can get you?” Clarke was reluctant to reply. Asking for something would imply that she couldn’t get it herself. Which, she could. But Bellamy wouldn’t let her. She’d been craving meat since breakfast, but she was too stubborn to ask for it. She moaned.

“Something meaty…” She said, crossing her arms. Bellamy’s laugh echoed through the room once again. She couldn’t help but smile.

“More food?” She rolled her eyes. Throwing up made her hungry, and nuts made her throw up more, she wanted meat. She pushed Bellamy away, but he didn’t budge. He leaned in and kissed the top of her nose, then her left cheekbone, then her right, finally pulling away. He pulled away fully when the door opened again.

“Chancellor.” He greeted her. Clarke looked to Bellamy with an angry look on her face. She’d begged him days ago when this started not to tell her mother because she knew that she’d constantly be worrying. It was just the nuts, she told him. Bellamy was always worrying. It was adorable and annoying at the same time. Bellamy whispered something to Abby, then left the room.

“Hey.” Abby greeted her.

“What did he tell you?” Clarke demanded.

“He said you’re cranky.” Clarke rolled her eyes. Of course he did.

“He’s been treating you very nice that boy.” Abby said suggestively.

Ever since they’d been freed from the reigns of Mount Weather, Clarke and Bellamy were inseparable. Whether they were planning sleeping arrangements for the masses or preparing for whatever force might bother them, they were always together. No one had bothered the sky people since Mount Weather. Lexa and the grounders were nowhere to be seen. Clarke expected they would return to terrorize them once again while Bellamy believed they wouldn’t try again for a long time. Whenever Clarke felt unwell, she felt twice as vulnerable.

“He also said that you’ve been feeling sick for a while now.” She said as if Clarke didn’t already know. Clarke simply nodded. Abby pulled out a clipboard and begin to ask her questions.

“So you woke up and you were feeling nauseous?” Clarke nodded.

“Do you have any chest pain?”

“No.”

“Dizziness?”

“No.”

“Fatigue?”

“Yes.”

“Rapid heart rate?”

“No.”

“Shortness of breath?”

“No.”

“Heartburn?”

“On the first day, yes.”

“Diarrhea?”

“No.”

“Headache?”

“Not now, but yesterday.”

“Mood swings? Actually I think Bellamy already answered that one.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Sore throat?”

“No.”

“Cough?”

“No.”

“Fever?”

“No.” Abby looked up at Clarke and tilted her head to the side.

“Are you sexually active?” Clarke scoffed.

“No.” Not recently at least.

Abby asked a few more questions before setting the clipboard down.

“Alright. Good news is, it’s probably just a cold. Bad news is, you need to give it time to heal.”

*             *             *

Bellamy came in a minute or so after Abby left, carrying a plate full of cooked chicken, already torn from the bone. Clarke grabbed the plate from Bellamy and scarfed the chicken down.

“What did she say?” Bellamy asked after a moment.

“She said it was just a cold.” Clarke commented, mouth full.

“So you’re just cranky because you’re sick?” Clarke peered at Bellamy while stuffing another piece of chicken into her mouth. Bellamy put his hands up and half a smile formed on his face.

“I’m just saying.” Clarke laughed, almost choking on her chicken. Bellamy pat her back, hitting one of her sore muscles. Clarke felt her stomach spinning seconds later. She spit the chicken out and grabbed the bucket beside her while Bellamy moved her hair from her face.

“You’re good at this.” Clarke said once she finished emptying her stomach.

“I remember helping my mom when she was pregn–” Bellamy stopped talking suddenly.

“What?” Clarke looked to his concerned face. His eyes were on hers, but they were looking straight through her. Then, without another word, he left the room. What did she say? Within two minutes, he was back with Octavia. He stood by the door and sent Octavia toward Clarke.

“What’s going on?” Clarke asked.

“He wants to know if you’re on your period.” Clarke puffed. She gets angry at him so therefor she must be on her period.

“No, I’m not. I want to know why he’s being a dick.” She said loud enough for Bellamy to hear. He didn’t react. She began to say something else meant to stir Bellamy when Octavia stopped her.

“Clarke,” Octavia’s voice was hard and serious.

“Morning sickness? Fatigue?” Octavia moved her shirt up.

“Weight gain?”

Clarke gasped. Her stomach was spinning again, but she wasn’t nauseous.

“Clarke,” Octavia paused, looking to Bellamy. His arms were crossed, looking at the ground.

“You’re pregnant.”


	2. A Thousand Pinholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months after Clarke discovers she's pregnant, she and Bellamy share their dreams for their child during a restless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read part one here!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3524792/chapters/7752584

_This was impossible_ , Bellamy thought. He kept his eyes trained on the tips of his leather work boots. _How could I do this to her?_ Bellamy looked up for a moment when Clarke gasped. Octavia looked to him, then back to Clarke, then telling her, “You’re pregnant.” His gaze went back to his work boots. Clarke was pregnant, there was no doubt. Abby could confirm it, but she didn’t have to. Bellamy could feel it. Octavia walked away from Clarke moments later, stopping at Bellamy.

“Should I get Abby?” She whispered, glancing back at Clarke for a moment.

“Not yet. Don’t tell anyone, we need to figure this out first.” He replied. Octavia nodded, their secret was safe with her.

“She needs you right now.” She said before exiting their room.

Bellamy looked up. Clarke was looking at him, her eyes desperate. What could he say to help her? He walked toward her cot. Was there anything he could do? He knelt down and pushed the hair from her forehead, wrapping his arms around her moments after.

“We’re going to be okay.” He said softly. He didn’t know if he believed it himself, but he could try to.

Clarke was crying on his shoulder. Tears grew in his eyes, which he quickly pushed away. He hated it when she cried.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke mumbled into his shoulder. Bellamy immediately pulled away.

“Sorry?” How could she possibly be sorry? If anyone was to blame, it was him.

“What you said last week.”

He thought back to last week’s events. Most memories blend together after a week, but this one he remembered. A woman went into labor in the middle of the night. The whole damn ark was up, no one could sleep. Everyone thought it was too loud. The grounders would hear it. The grounders would come. It reminded him of the time Jasper was screaming in pain all throughout the night, Clarke by his side trying to heal his wounds. It seemed so strange remembering how he felt. Annoyed, angry, not at Jasper, but at Clarke. Why wouldn’t she just give up? Because she was Clarke. The Clarke he fell in love with.

Bellamy was sitting next to Clarke in bed, her head on his chest and his arm around her shoulder. He remembered the moment now because he’d said, “I don’t think I’d want to be responsible for bringing a child into this world. It’s cruel. It was hard enough exposing Octavia to this, but a baby?” And Clarke agreed with him. This world wasn’t a place for children, let alone adults. But now, Bellamy wasn’t focused on the child, he was focused on Clarke. Vulnerable for eight months? Then what?

“This is not your fault.” He told her.

“Whose fault is it, then?” Clarke’s eyes looked between his, searching for an answer.

“Ours. We did this together.” He pulled her lips to his, kissing them, then the tears from her eyes.

“What do we do?” She asked. There wasn’t anything they could do.

“Wing it.” Clarke laughed and Bellamy smiled. He just wanted her to be happy. Had he ruined her chance at happiness?  

 

* * *

 

**3 Months Later**

Bellamy stirred in his sleep, waking Clarke up. Everything seemed to keep her up nowadays. Steps moving past the door of Clarke’s room, crickets chirping outside, someone, no matter how far away, snoring in their sleep. Clarke hadn’t gotten the pleasure of an uninterrupted sleep for months. Whenever she did wake, the first thing on her mind was the rather noticeable bump in her stomach. Now, at least, it could be easily mistaken for weight gain rather than a baby bump, but it was getting bigger every day. She, Bellamy, Octavia, and her mother were still the only ones who knew what it really was. Everyone had agreed that keeping it a secret was the best thing to do, for now at least. People were apprehensive to accept Clarke, officially, as a member of the council before she was pregnant. The same people would probably be apprehensive to keep her there when they discover she was knocked up. Clarke always had the loyalty of the remaining hundred, but Abby, typically, had the loyalty of the adults. Clarke’s word wasn’t always law with Abby around, but it was damn close. The adults who didn’t trust her before were easier to turn over after she conquered a whole army with practically no outside help. Still, she out of all people would know that telling the people the truth can sometimes be dangerous. Bellamy was unsurprisingly protective of Clarke, and put his foot down when it came to telling people. She wouldn’t be able to hide her secret for much longer, though. Raven was already on to her on account of last week’s incident.

“Why is Bellamy talking to your stomach?” She’d asked.

“I had a bad lunch. He’s trying to coax it out.” Was her horrible excuse. But Raven bought it, sort of.

“Young love.” She commented, shrugging. Clarke pushed Bellamy away quickly and zipped her jacket, which she hadn’t unzipped since then.

Clarke finally decided sleep wasn’t an option, rising from her bed as quietly as possible and tiptoeing toward the door. Bellamy stirred once again, but didn’t wake. He wasn’t a heavy sleeper, but he was when he was tired. For the last few weeks, they’d lay awake together, whispering their thoughts and worries, whether it was about the baby, the grounders, Jaha, or a number of other things. The lack of sleep had finally caught up with him.

Clarke pushed away the sheets covering the arks entrance, surprised to find it was relatively early. The sky was still dark, but you could see a slight red haze growing on the edges of the earth. The stars looked like a thousand tiny pinholes lit by the crescent moon. A few people were awake and on the move outside, mostly guards. Clarke noticed one in particular. She walked to the gate where Octavia stood, arms crossed, reminding her distinctly of Bellamy.

“Can’t sleep?” Clarke asked.

Octavia was one of the ark’s best guards for close contact. Right now, they used her mainly for hunting. But if the grounders did decide to make a move, she’d be on the first line. She treated her black war paint as a normal girl would treat her favorite necklace. She never took it off, always keeping it at a perfectly imperfect state. Her sword was her Chanel purse and her armor an expensive summer dress. She looked to Clarke, her eyes a strange yellow in the torch light.

“Lincoln went hunting.” She replied.

Even after several months, Octavia was still slightly bitter toward Clarke. She hadn’t forgiven her for the incident at Tondc. Not that Clarke blamed her, she still hadn’t forgiven herself. The only reason Octavia had let it go, or pushed it aside more likely, was because her brother got Clarke pregnant. Octavia placed all blame on Bellamy, while Bellamy and Clarke agreed they were equally guilty.

Both girls remained silent for the next few minutes until Lincoln returned. Octavia greeted him with a hug and a kiss. Clarke smiled at him. He looked at her up and down, then looked to Octavia.

“You’re with child?” Clarke concealed her gasp. She looked to Octavia, her eyes holding a message. _What the hell happened to keeping it a secret?_ And Octavia’s eyes replied, _I didn’t tell him._

“How did you know?” She asked. Lincoln pointed to her hands.

“The way you’re covering your stomach. It looks like you’re protecting something.” Clarke looked down at her hands. Her hands were only half crossed, hanging down low enough to cover the baby bump. She was protecting something, but most wouldn’t notice.

“There’s armor for pregnant warriors in our clan. It hangs over the stomach, just like your hands.” Pregnant warriors? Those were two words Clarke thought she’d never hear together. It only slightly surprised her. Most traditions practiced by grounders were morbid, and this tradition was no less.

Once again, their conversation turned to silence. Clarke excused herself and made her way back to her room. Bellamy woke from his sleep as the bed whined under Clarke’s weight.

“Is it morning?” Bellamy groaned.

“Not yet.” He pulled Clarke toward him, wrapping his arm around her and nuzzling his nose into the back of her neck.

“Why are you up?” He whispered. His warm breath, surprisingly, gave her shivers.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Bellamy moaned when Clarke changed sides, facing him. He opened his tired eyes. They didn’t move their gaze at all for the next few minutes. Their eyes only closed when Bellamy leaned in, caressing her lips with his. He pulled her closer again, as to ensure that every inch of them was touching. Mouth to mouth, chin to chin, shoulder to shoulder, baby bump to abs. Bellamy pulled away slightly.

“Do you remember the houses they used to show us in Earth History?” Clarke thought back to the Earth History classes on the ark. Her favorite classes were the ones where they showed pictures of what earth used to look like.

“The white ones in the sup… sub…” He tried to clarify.

“Suburbs?” She laughed. Bellamy was cute when he was confused. He nodded, chuckling with her for a moment.

“Yeah, I remember. I’m surprised you do.”

“I was in school too, princess.” She rolled her eyes.

“What about them?”

“I always wanted one when I was younger. On earth. Earth seemed a lot more innocent then.” Bellamy sighed, almost like it was an actual dream of his that was crushed when he got here.

“One where Octavia didn’t have to live under the floorboards, where she’d have the whole yard to play in. I used to think that there were still places on earth like that. Untouched by radiation, just like the pictures.” Clarke waited for him to continue.

“I wish I was right.” Even in the dark, Clarke could see the pain in Bellamy’s eyes. Or maybe she could feel the pain in his voice. Either way, she could tell it hurt him that the baby couldn’t grow up in another world. One that wasn’t so cruel.

“Promise me that no matter what happens, she will never have to hide from the world.”

“She?” Clarke asked.

“I see the baby as a girl. I’m not sure why, but whenever I imagine her, I imagine a girl.” Clarke paused for a moment before replying. She’d never imagined the baby as a gender, only as a baby. It surprised her that Bellamy imagined anything at all.

“I promise.” She finally said. Bellamy pressed his lips against hers, almost as if it would seal the promise, making it official. And in some ways it did. For the first time since she found out she was pregnant, she wasn’t scared. She knew that he would protect ‘her’ no matter what.

“I love you.” Bellamy said between kisses.

“I love you too.” Clarke replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm thinking about straying a bit away from fluff next chapter, what do you think? If you have any suggestions, please comment below. I love feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Part two up now!


End file.
